Appendix Kiki
Kiki is a young boy and referred to as an Appendix, having strange powers but not strong enough to be considered a Saint just yet. He is the apprentice of Mu and they reside at one of the highest parts of the Jamir mountains. Appearance Kiki has dark light brown hair, two blue dots on his forehead and blue eyes. His casual outfit consist of white pants, dark green boots, dark green belt, golden bracer on his upper left arm and a dark green t-shirt. Personality Kiki is a rather childish boy, wanting to play and have fun sometimes, getting that by playing around with Tatsumi who suffers the Appendix' psychokinesis. He is also a rather serious boy despite his age, being a brave and noble boy who wishes to protect his friends. Black Saints Kiki makes his first appearance as Shiryu arrives at the Jamir mountains asking for Mu. Kiki attempts to bury the Bronze Saint with his psychokinesis, but Shiryu easily destroys the rocks before forcing Kiki down to the ground by destroying part of the tower he's at. Telling Shiryu that Mu is not at the tower, he remarks that Mu is right next to him which surprises Shiryu as he is unable to see him right away. Laughing as Shiryu asks in shock that he must give his own life, Kiki later watches in shock as Shiryu decides to sacrifice himself in order to restore the Bronze Cloths. Death Valley Kiki later arrives with Seiya's newly repaired Cloth and also meets Seiya who asks about Shiryu's whereabouts. Assuring the Bronze Saint that he is still alive and safe, Kiki is surprised as Seiya gives him a bell and asks him to give it to Shiryu when he arrives, before heading onward to battle Ikki and the Black Saints. While waiting, Kiki decides to go watch the battles only to be confronted by a mysterious person emerging from the mist. Trying to attack, he realizes to his happiness that it's Shiryu in his own Cloth, ready for battle. Giving Shiryu the bell as Seiya requested, Kiki departs while the Bronze Saints fight Ikki and the remaining Black Saints, with Black Pegasus, Seiya, Black Swan, and Hyoga already defeated. Silver Saints Kiki makes several appearances during the Bronze Saints' ongoing battles against Pope Ares' minions and later against the Silver Saints as he retrieves Seiya's Cloth in order for him to fight against Misty and later by freeing Marin just in time for her to save Seiya from being defeated by Asterion. Arachne When Seiya travels to get the water of life, Kiki is confronted by Arachne who demands to know Mu's whereabouts. Stating he does not know where Mu has gone, Kiki is nearly killed by the Silver Saint but rescued by the timely arrivel of Seiya who engage the Silver Saint and kills him after equipping his Cloth. Gold Saints Deathmask During Deathmask's arrival at the Rozan Five Old Peaks to kill Roshi, Kiki watches in shock as Shiryu's attacks are easily reflected when he challenges the Gold Saint and later confronts Roshi revealed to be the Libra Gold Saint. When Shiryu emerges from the waterfalls with his Cloth, Kiki is happy to see Shiryu still alive while holding the unconscious Shunrei. He is further surprised however as Mu appears as the Aries Gold Saint, and Deathmask retreats for the time being. Kiki then joins Mu later to the Sanctuary, where they await at the House of Aries. House of Aries When the Bronze Saints arrive at the House of Aries, Kiki unleash a large boulder to fall on them in order to surprise them before Mu reveals himself. After deflecting Shiryu's attack, Kiki appears and assures the Bronze Saints that Mu only intended to show them the damage of their Cloths before Mu offers to repair them. While they move onward, Kiki watches happy but the smile quickly turns into a frown as he watches Mu's serious appearance as he wishes them good luck and to be careful. During the Bronze Saints' passage through each of the Houses, Kiki and Mu watches over Athena until Tatsumi arrives and later is accompanied by the remaining Bronze Saints from the Galaxian Wars, returning to the House of Aries and watching things unfold from there. Statue of Athena Kiki joins Athena, Tatsumi and the Saints towards the statue of Athena shortly after her revival and arrive, witnessing Seiya burning his Cosmo to the maximum and finally destroying Saga's evil side. Asgard Syd During Syd's approach, Kiki watches as he easily dispose of the Bronze Saints, standing in front of Athena along with Tatsumi. However, he is happy to see Seiya and Shun arriving in their new Bronze Cloths, later shocked as Seiya lies defeated in the grass after suffering Syd's attack. Freya During the Bronze Saints' clash against the God Warriors in Asgard, Kiki arrives to take care of Freya after she gets herself wounded during Hyoga and Hagen's battle. As she recovers, Kiki asks about the God Warriors, and Freya replies that Siegfried is the most powerful among them and Syd is one of the most powerful as fighting him is like fighting two opponents at once. They head back to Athena later, hoping for Seiya and his friends to hurry up and destroy the Nibelungen Ring or Athena will die. When the Nibelungen Ring is finally destroyed, Kiki and Freya are happy to see Athena still alive as she stands up, later being accompanied by the Saints and finally Hilda who has awoken to her kind self again. Their reunion is short-lived, though, as Poseidon abducts Athena with a massive wave of water, starting the battle between him and Athena's Saints. Poseidon Thetis Kiki joins Shiryu down to Poseidon's realm, attempting to hold Thetis in order for him to move on. Realizing that he may not be able to defeat her after all, he is rescued by the timely arrival of Shaina with the Libra Cloth. Giving the Cloth to Kiki, Shaina tells him to assist Seiya and the others by bringing them the Cloth which will destroy the Mammoth Pillars. North Pacific Mammoth Pillar After Seiya's victory against Baian, Kiki arrives just in time to stop Seiya from charging at the Mammoth Pillar with his body, presenting the Libra Cloth which lends Seiya its shield in order to destroy the Pillar. Once it is done, Seiya sends Kiki ahead to give the Gold Cloth to the others while he moves to the next Pillar. South Pacific Mammoth Pillar Kiki arrives just in time to stop Shun from sacrificing himself in order to destroy the Mammoth Pillar, presenting the Libra Cloth and informing that Seiya used it recently to shatter the North Pacific Mammoth Pillar. Watching Shun use the twin rod, he is amazed as several stars are created from each swing. He is further shocked as Io leaps in front of the twin rod's attack, taking the full blast for nothing as the Mammoth Pillar shatters nonetheless, watching Shun cradle his opponent before the General dies. Indian Mammoth Pillar Kiki arrives shortly at the Indian Mammoth Pillar after Shiryu's close victory against Krishna, but is shocked to witness Shiryu being blind once again, having suffered the effects of the "Maha Roshini". Giving Shiryu the Libra Cloth which lends him the sword, Kiki watches Shiryu destroy the pillar before being sent ahead by the Bronze Saint to help the others. Antarctic Mammoth Pillar By the time Kiki arrives at the Antarctic Mammoth Pillar, he witness an unconcsious Seiya, Shun, Hyoga as well as Ikki who recently killed Kasa, the Mammoth Pillar's guardian. Watching Ikki first destroy the Pillar with the spear given by the Libra Cloth and later as Ikki punctures the Bronze Saints' stair points to help them stand up, Kiki shouts after Ikki who runs ahead in order to attack Poseidon directly. Arctic Mammoth Pillar Kiki manages to arrive at the Arctic Mammoth Pillar where he encounters a defeated Hyoga before being confronted by Isaac, the Mammoth Pillar's guardian. Refusing to give the General the Gold Cloth, he attempts to fight back with his psychokinesis which Isaac easily neutralizes with his ice, burying the Appendix. Stil grabbing to the Gold Cloth when Isaac attempts to take it, Kiki is thrown away before crawling onto the Cloth box in a desperate attempt to keep it away from the General. Taking several kicks to the back, Kiki is saved by Hyoga who yells at Isaac while moving towards Kiki. Praised by the Bronze Saint for his courage and will, he is told by Hyoga to rest now as he will defeat the General. Watching Hyoga battling Isaac at a more equal level, he is surprised as Hyoga finally manages to defeat the General with his "Aurora Execution" and using the tonfa to shatter the Pillar. However, they are both surprised as Isaac reveal the man responsible for this battle, as Poseidon is not the one who started the battle against Athena's Saints. South Atlantic Mammoth Pillar Kiki arrives just seconds after Shun's close victory against Sorrento, the Mammoth Pillar's guardian. Giving him the Libra Cloth once again, he watches as Shun shatters the Pillar. North Atlantic Mammoth Pillar Kiki arrives at the last remaining Pillar along with Sorrento, giving the Gold Cloth to Ikki who has been clashing with Kanon, the Mammoth Pillar's guardian. Giving him the shield, Kiki watches as Ikki shatters the final Mammoth Pillar. Aftermath After the Bronze Saints' victory against Poseidon, Kiki joins the others back to the surface once again. Hades Kiki, along with Shaina, Marin and the Bronze Saints watches over the Sanctuary while Seiya and his friends battle alongside the Gold Saints in the underworld in order to defeat Hades and his army of Specters. Thanatos During the Bronze Saints' desperate struggle against Thanatos, Kiki manages to see the god of death's attacks directed at Seiya's sister Seika, taking the blasts himself. As he is able to see where the attacks come from, he, along with the Saints create a barrier in order to protect Seika, but they are easily overwhelmed and defeated at once. However, they are shocked as Seika suddenly yells Seiya's name, having remembered her little brother again. They later rejoice as they see the "Greatest Eclipse" passing by the sun, meaning that Hades has been defeated. Powers and abilities Although not a Saint, Kiki has special powers of his own such as psychokinesis which allows him to manipulate objects around him at his will. He mostly uses this power in order to lift dozens of boulders to throw at his opponent. Kiki is also able to summon a Cloth if he wishes to, as he was able to summon Seiya's Cloth in order to assist him during his confrontation against Misty. But despite his powers, Kiki is no match on his own against powerful opponents. Category:Other characters